1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to surgical stapling devices and sutures and, in particular, to methods and devices for providing an optimal amount of compression to the tissue for an optimal formation of the staples and sutures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anastomosis is the surgical joining of separate hollow organ sections. Typically, an anastomotic procedure is performed during surgery in which a diseased or defective section of hollow tissue is removed. The anastomotic procedure joins or connects the remaining end tissue sections after the diseased tissue is removed. Depending on the desired anastomosis procedure, the end sections may be joined by either circular, end-to-end or side-to-side organ reconstruction methods.
In a known circular anastomotic procedure, a stapling device joins two ends of an organ section together. The stapling device can drive a circular array of staples through the end of each organ section. The device can simultaneously core any tissue interior of the driven circular array of staples to free a tubular passage. Many examples for performing circular anastomosis of hollow organs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,959,851, 6,053,390, 5,588,579, 5,119,983, 5,005,749, 4,646,745, 4,576,167, and 4,473,077, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Typically, these devices include an elongated shaft having a handle portion at a proximal end thereof to effect actuation of the device. The device also has a staple holding component disposed at a distal end thereof. An anvil assembly including an anvil rod with an attached anvil head is mounted to the distal end of the device. The anvil is adjacent a staple holding component. Opposed end portions of tissue of the hollow organ(s) to be stapled are clamped between the anvil head and the staple holding component. The clamped tissue is stapled by driving one or more staples having a predetermined size from the staple holding component. In this manner, the ends of the staples pass through the tissue and are deformed by the anvil head. An annular knife is advanced to core tissue within the hollow organ. In this manner, the knife clears a tubular passage within the organ.
Surgical stapling devices for performing circular anastomosis have also been used to treat internal hemorrhoids in the rectum. During the use of a circular stapling device for hemorrhoid treatment, the anvil head and the staple holding component of the surgical stapling device are inserted through the anus and into the rectum with the anvil head and the staple holding component in an open or un-approximated position. Thereafter, a suture is used to pull the internal hemorrhoidal tissue and/or mucosal tissue towards the anvil rod. Next, the anvil head and the staple holding component are approximated to clamp the hemorrhoidal tissue and/or mucosal tissue between the anvil head and the staple holding component. The stapling device is fired to remove the hemorrhoidal tissue and/or mucosal tissue and staple the cut tissue. Sutures are also known in the art to connect or join tissue.
Although the use of circular anastomosis staplers for hemorrhoid treatment has many benefits, often a surgeon will encounter one or more different types of tissue in the body for which to apply a surgical element such as a staple.
Some other tissue types include cardiac tissue, gastrointestinal tissue, and pulmonary tissue. In these different types of tissues, there may be a number of different other types of classes of such tissue, such as ischemic tissue, or diseased tissue, thick tissue, tissue treated with medicines or compounds, diabetic tissue, as well as numerous others.
Of utmost concern to surgeons is to ensure proper formation of the respective surgical element (such as the array of staples) into such tissue. It has been observed that with certain types of tissue such as ischemic tissue, or diabetic tissue an improved surgical outcome may occur after an amount of compression is applied to the tissue for an optimal time period.
However, further compression for a time period (after an optimal time period) is not favored. However, in the surgical environment, it is difficult to visually or audibly appreciate the optimal amount of compression that should be applied to the various tissue types, and also it is difficult to visually or audibly appreciate the optimal time period for tissue compression.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the art for a device for the treatment of tissue which can quickly and easily compress tissue prior to applying a surgical element in the tissue for an optimal time period. It is a further need in the art for a device that can compress tissue and then communicate an indication to the surgeon that a threshold has been reached and that the surgical element should be applied to the tissue for proper formation of the surgical element such as a staple or a suture.